


First Heat

by Arawynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Marvel A/B/O, Omega Reader, Smut, alpha bucky, cursing, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You are the daughter of Tony Stark who lives with him in the Avengers-Tower. Your first heat hits you at an adverse time when everybody is out on a mission. Or so you believe…Edit: Since the smut happened due to a heat/rut I added the 'Dubious Consent' tag.





	First Heat

Being Tony Stark’s only daughter could be really great. You got everything you wanted, whatever it was. But sometimes it could really suck. For example when Steve’s friend from the old days came along and your father went into full mother hen mode. At first sight the huge Alpha appeared horrible intimidating and even more dangerous. But who took a closer look at him discovered a gentle and very protective man. You had liked him pretty soon, but your father would have preferred to keep you as far away from him as possible. After all, he had killed your grandparents as Tony regularly reminded you.

Natasha had volunteered to kick your father’s ass when you complained about it. The tough female Alpha had become a kind of older sister to you. She wanted to protect you as well, but in contrast to your father the redhead knew you were old enough to make own decisions. To know whom you considered as appropriate mate. And a growing part of you wanted James Barnes as your mate.

* * *

You had felt strange for a few days already. A kind of feelings you rather talked about with Natasha than with your dad. But in this particular case you couldn’t ask for her advice. The Avengers had gotten an urgent mission **each of them** had been needed. Even Bruce who didn’t take part in missions very often. They had left in a hurry so you were unable to talk to Natasha.

Over the past few days you had felt the urge to build a hidden nest. Your dad had provided you with lots of great spots for nesting but none of them really answered your expectations. At the end, you build your nest in the closet of your spare room. A room you practically never used. But your instinct told you it was the perfect spot.

Once the place was chosen, you carried armloads of fluffy blankets, pillows and soft jumpers. After hours of arranging your nest, taking it apart and starting all over again several times, you were finally satisfied. Only to feel a new urge to act up. Gathering all kinds of food and lots of water near your nest. You didn’t understand it, but the thought to doubt your instincts never crossed your mind.

* * *

 Being left behind in the Tower had been surprisingly enjoyable for Bucky. Steve had downright _forbidden_ him to participate. Their enemies in this case would recognize him by far too easy. It had hurt his Alpha pride at first – being left behind despite everyone being desperately needed, but he arranged with it. And it wasn’t that bad not having to deal with all those antics of his teammates the whole day.

Only one thing still bothered him. Tony had given him a very pointedly talk about what he would do if Bucky came anywhere near his daughter. The billionaire always tried to keep Y/N as far away from him as possible. Until now the former assassin had complied with it to avoid further tensions than those already existent. Although he really liked her very much.

* * *

“Mr. Barnes, I suggest you look in on Miss Stark. She might need your help.”, F.R.I.D.A.Y.  said a few days after the team had left. The brunette lifted his head in surprise. He was pretty sure that Stark sr. had told the AI not to let him near his daughter. And despite all the sass this AI possessed, it wouldn’t disobey a direct order of Anthony Stark. “Why?”, he asked stunned. “She hides in her spare room and repeated your name several times.”, the AI answered.

Bucky debated only a few seconds with himself. Stark would definitely beat him up when he heard that he had approached his daughter against his ban. But the billionaire would be even more furious if Bucky ignored it when she needed help. The soldier hurried on Y/N’s floor and her spare room.

Even before opening her door Bucky knew it wasn’t any _simple_ help or distress. The smell of her heat was thick and prominent in the air. “Fuck fuck fuck…”, he cursed under his breath. This was a situation he _didn’t_ want to find himself in. But his instinct as Alpha didn’t let him simply ignore it as well. It _screamed_ at him to take care of this Omega.

Hesitant, he knocked at the door. “Who’s there?”, Y/N’s voice asked. It was muffled and strained with need. “It’s Bucky. May I come in?”, the brunette asked. Internally he damned himself. All those heat-pheromones in the air made his body answer instinctively with quickly growing arousal. Not the best condition to interact with a young Omega in heat.

“B-but…I thought everyone…was needed…in the mission.”, Y/N said. She got cut off by several heavy pants. Bucky had to clench his teeth for keeping himself from simply bursting into her room. “I had to stay behind because the target would have recognized me far too easily. It would have destroyed everything. We didn’t meet because your father told me very colourful what would happen if I came too close.”, he explained.

“Come in.”, Y/N sighed finally. Bucky was careful when he opened the door. The Alpha didn’t want to startle the young woman. There was no sign of her to see. Only the overwhelming delicious smell of an Omega in heat. “Y/N?”, he asked. “Here.”, came her voice from the closet. The brunette approached it slowly. Even in heat Omegas could deliver quite nasty injuries.

His brows furrowed when he saw Y/N. Her skin was glistening from sweat. She panted heavily and even a few inches away from her he could feel the warmth. It was obvious that the heat had hit her full force. The Omega seemed really desperate. “I didn’t think you would need this kind of help when F.R.I.D.A.Y.  told me to check on you.”, Bucky joked lame. Your chuckle was forced and short-lived.

“Care to enlighten me? I have no idea what is happening to me.”, she said equally forced. This time, he cursed in Russian. Nobody was as wrong as himself to give somebody ‘The Talk’ about Heats and Ruts. And with a man like Tony Stark as father Bucky would have assumed Y/N would know exactly what was going on with her. That man was one of the world’s most famous playboys, for heavens sake!

“You’re in your heat. I thought somebody would have told you about it.”, he said bluntly. The girl squirmed, visibly uncomfortable with the topic at hand. “Nat has. But…she described it completely different.”, she admitted flustered and avoided any eye contact. “Well, she’s Alpha. Can’t blame her for not being able to properly describe a heat.”, Bucky answered with a little smile.

* * *

You were a mess. A quivering mess that could barely think straight for two minutes. Your whole body ached for something you couldn’t point your finger at. Sleeping properly wasn’t possible. Your thoughts wandered again and again towards Bucky. Some part of you was confident that he would be able to help you with whatever it was. In your haze, you didn’t even notice his name coming over your lips.

When the huge Alpha stood in front of your door you were sure to dream. There was no way he would be left behind when a mission needed all the Avengers. But he was there. Right in front of your nest. His strong presence and delicious smell helped you to focus. But after a few minutes all the weird feelings returned with new strength.

You curled up once again. “Hey, doll.”, the Alpha said softly and touched your back with his large hand. “Help me please.”, you begged desperately. His touch felt so nice. You wanted more. “Tony will kill me.”, the brunette said quietly but his hand started to touch you gently. “If you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I’ll leave.”, he added when you turned in your nest so he could see you properly.

His sharp gasp made you open your eyes again. “Fuck doll…my self-control is already pretty much out of the window. And seeing you naked doesn’t help at all.” Bucky’s suddenly dark and husky voice set your body even more on fire. A fresh wave of slick pooled between your thighs. His hands found their way there within a few moments. You shuddered under his touch. It was rougher than before but still oh so pleasurable. And it was exactly what your body craved.

You couldn’t take his touches very long before your body gave in to an intense orgasm. Far stronger than any you had experienced till now. When you came down from the height you laid in the bed of your spare room. Bucky was directly next to you. His pupils blown wide while he stared at you. Hunger and lust evident in his eyes.

“You’re even prettier like this than usually, Doll.”, the dark-haired said. His sultry voice made your tummy ache with desire. “A-Alpha…”, you whimpered softly. His pupils widened even more. “Ask for anything you want, Doll. My tongue and lips? My fingers? Or rather my knot? Just tell me and it’s yours.”, he whispered huskily. You couldn’t stop a moan to slip past your lips. If he kept talking like this you wouldn’t need anything else to come. Your head was already spinning.

“Alpha I…I just want you.” You couldn’t believe you had just said it. Admitted your biggest dream ever since he had moved into the tower. Bucky could have literally any woman he wanted to have. So why would he feel anything for you besides taking care of your heat? Someone who was barely adult? You had to hope he would believe it was the heat speaking.

A second later you were buried under his strong body. His lips crashed onto yours in a kiss that turned you once and for all into mush. Your mind as well as your body. His flesh hand touched you everywhere and seemed to hit all the right spots. Your own hands clanged to his shoulders in the desperate attempt to anchor yourself somewhere. Because everything was spinning around you.

You gasped for air when his lips left yours to travel down your neck. Nibbling, biting and licking. He was rough, but it felt heavenly. “You like this? How I take care of you?”, he asked when his lips reached your collarbone. “Yes…d-don’t stop Alpha. It feels so good.”, you panted. Your hips were bucking of their own accord – right into the hips of the strong Alpha above you. His left hand stopped your movements very fast.

“It feels really good Doll…but if you don’t want to throw the last bits of my self-control out of the window you should stop it.”, he groaned. His fingers started stroking your clit. “So wet already…and I haven’t really started yet.”, Bucky said when he slowly slid a finger into you. It was impossible to stop your moan while your body moved again to get more of this delicious friction. Your peak crashed into you fast and hard.

* * *

You felt relieved for the moment when you came down from your second orgasm. And surprisingly comfortable. Your head laid on Bucky’s strong chest. His right arm was lying warm across your back. “I really could get used to it.”, you sighed contentedly. “Your father would never allow it.”, the brunette Alpha answered crestfallen. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. And it’s not his decision whom I chose as my mate. Or whom I consider as mate.”, you answered resolute.

You and Bucky spent some peaceful minutes cuddling before your heat took full hold on you again. It was even worse than anything you had experienced until this moment. Bucky’s touches weren’t enough anymore. It just served for fuelling the need. Your body craved _more_.

* * *

Bucky didn’t know how he had been able to keep himself back from simply taking Y/N. The smell of her heat and everything it included was driving him almost insane. His erection had not subsided a single second. A few times he had been really close to throwing the rest of his self-control out of the window.

When Y/N continued whimpering and begging at him, he started to worry. Simple touch seemed not to satisfy her anymore, despite everything he tried. And he used his whole range of his skills. The desperation in her scent mixed with something so inviting it was impossible to resist. His clothes were in shreds within moments. Y/N was already whimpering because he had stopped touching her.

“Doll…fuck I can’t…I can’t hold back anymore.”, he groaned. “Then don’t do it.”, she whined. The Alpha looked her dead in the eyes. “I can’t promise to be gentle.”, he clarified. “D-don’t care, Alpha. I need you. _Now_.” The girl’s panting got worse. She was really desperately in need.

It took every bit of self-control from Bucky to enter you slowly when every single instinct just wanted to take you hard and fast.

NOW.

* * *

You shuddered when Bucky slowly entered you. It felt so incredibly good. Eventually he stopped and pressed some gentle kisses along your collarbone. “Does it feel good how I fill you?”, he asked. His voice was deep and hoarse from desire. “Y-yes Alpha.”, you whimpered softly. The dark-haired crooned softly while he continued to kiss your collarbone.

“D-do you…”, you started, but a soft bite at your neck turned your mind into mush. Your skin wasn’t bruised and the soldier had kept his teeth away from your scent gland, but it still sent a bolt of pleasure down your spine. “It feels very good to me, too. You’re so nice warm and tight and wet.”, he growled softly.

“Alpha…please…”, you whined. “Want me to fuck you? Make you come over and over again? Want my knot?”, his voice was even deeper than ever before. It made you almost come then and there. “Y-yes…please.”, you begged. A smile appeared on Buckys face despite the unveiled lust in his eyes. “I’ll take good care of you.”, he promised and kissed you gently.

The brunette started with slow, sensual trusts. You were soon panting again. It felt _good_ but you still craved **_more_**. Much more. “Alpha…please…”, you whined. “Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”, he repeated groaning. It took a few thrusts until you could actually answer. “M-more…”

Just a second later Bucky’s hips gained more and more speed and strength with each thrust. Your body met every single movement. It became raw and wild but you loved every single second of it. His name fell from your lips like a prayer. Soon you felt his knot starting to catch at your entrance. It sent you straight into your next, mind-blowing orgasm.

When your senses returned, you laid on Bucky’s chest; hips still interlocked. You were drenched in sweat and felt like your whole body was out of jelly, but it was so damn good. The ache was gone. A warm hand drew gentle patterns on your back. “Feel better, Doll?”, the soldier asked gently. “Much better. For now at least.”, you sighed contend and snuggled closer. “Glad to hear that.”

* * *

“Y/N? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE? HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER?” You awoke with a start when the peaceful silence was disturbed by a familiar and very angry voice. Your hands instinctively pulled the blanket up to cover your still naked body. Your heat had flagged but Bucky had stayed by your side and taken care of you.

Behind your father angry father stood a bright red Steve who kept him from jumping at the soldier. Otherwise he’d have ripped his throat out. “Drop it dad! He took care of me while I had my first heat so don’t you dare blaming him for anything!”, you yelled at him angrily. Tony’s face went from deep red to pale white. “I didn’t want to know this much.”, he mumbled and turned his back to you. The few steps he needed to walk out of your room were…extremely stiff.

Steve left your room as well and closed gently the door. You sighed deeply. Being caught by your father was the last thing you needed. “He’ll rip me to shreds as soon as I leave this room. And he doesn’t know the worst now.”, Bucky predicted with a funeral voice. His fingers gently brushed over your scent gland. The marks of his teeth there were still fresh.

You reached for the traces of your own teeth that marked his scent gland. “I won’t let him hurt you. But it might be wise to tell him when at least Steve and Nat are in the same room. Just in case.”, you answered loving. The brunette gently brushed his nose against yours. “I want to stay in bed and hold you. Just a little longer.”, he murmured.


End file.
